Cell surface glycoproteins have been shown to undergo changes during cellular transformation and when normal cells enter the stationary phase of growth. They have also been implicated as being involved in cellular migration and recognition, cell adhesion, and cell-cell communication. This research will be directed to a study of the structure and biosynthesis of cell membrane and other mammalian glycoproteins. These studies will provide information as the the mechanisms and the control of enzymes that catalyze glycosyltransfer to mammalian glycoproteins. The specific questions to be answered are: (a) What are the mechanisms involved in the incorporation of sugars into mammalian glycoproteins? (b) What are the activities of the enzymes involved in the biosynthesis and degradation of mammalian glycoproteins? Their specificity in regard to glycosyl donor and acceptor? Their location in the cell? (d) How do normal and transformed cells differ in regard to the above? Answers to these questions will enable an experimental attack on the role of specific glycoproteins in cell transformation, regulation and development, in intercellular communication, and as part of the extracellular matrix.